


One Rainy Day, One Starless Night

by SilentStudies



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nam Woohyun and Sunggyu are paitients at a hospital for their respective illnesses. Woohyun is in for a pressure ulcer, but Sunggyu refuses to tell Woohyun why he was in the hospital. Sunggyu's illness progresses, and Woohyun's is healing. What will happen on a day that rains and clears with a starless night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Orgin of Something Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of garbage that popped up while I was brainstorming. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

Sunggyu sighs as he stands up, feeling lightheaded immediately. The nurse will scold him again, but Sunggyu just wanted to breathe fresh air. He grips the IV rack as he drags it along with him. Between the hospital gown and the thin slippers, it felt rather cold as Sunggyu lugged himself to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited, breathing heavily from the strain of walking. When the elevator doors finally opened, Sunggyu's small eyes flew wide in surprise and disappointment.

Woohyun stared distastefully at Sunggyu as the smile dropped from his face. Internally, Sunggyu did a face palm as he realized it was time for his checkup. Woohyun looks honestly disappointed in him, but he still pulls a tight smile as he begins to speak.

"Since visiting time had just started, and the nurse was going to check on you. I'd figured I would visit you since your condition got worse."

Sunggyu sighed again, looking at the bare hospital gown and slippers that Woohyun was wearing too. He then looks at the nurse, who looked like she was going to strangle him just from the glare he received alone. Holding one hand up in surrender, he breathlessly walks back to his room, the nurse and Woohyun following closely behind.

"I kept my promise, you know. I survived my surgery to fix my pressure ulcer. Could you tell me what you're in the hospital know," Woohyun ends with a heart aegyo. 

Sunggyu snorts before saying, "That wasn't the entire promise."

Woohyun pouted saying, "I know, I just thought I could try. You seemed out of it, so I thought I could trick you."

"I'm too old to get tricked by someone like you."

"Yeah, that's why everyone calls you Grandpa Gyu."

They both stare at each other, trying to look unamused, before laughing. It wasn't long, however, before Sunggyu started coughing and hacking up mucus. Woohyun watches sympathetically, knowing better than to pity the strong man before him. Eventually it dies down and silence fills the room, the birds chirping as the sun shines warmly upon them. Slowly, Sunggyu's breathing slows down, and he falls asleep shortly. Woohyun watches him sleep peacefully, before the nurse quietly shoos him out of the room. As he waits for the elevator, Woohyun silently promises himself that he would come back the next day.


	2. Goodbye

Sunggyu stares out the window, peacefully observing the sky. His lungs are beginning to fail, and he has a respirator on his face. A stomach and liver transplant wouldn't help him survive, and he dies anyways so why bother.

Woohyun disappeared after getting discharged. It wasn't surprising, but it brought an ache to his heart. He actually looked forward to seeing the kid. His cheerfulness brought smiles to Sunggyu's face, and made him want to live a bit longer. Regret fills his veins just like the drugs that drip into him via IV.

There's minimal contact with others, his family refuses to see him after what he did to himself. Overdosing is something that sounds amazing until you actually do it. They had to drain him and he wouldn't survive as he had originally planned. However, it brought sadness to his heart, and he doesn't know why.

Sleep is something that's become easier for him. His insomnia dissipated in place of oversleeping. Sunggyu believes that life is faster with dreams to chase rather than nothing to do but watch the movie the tech allows him to watch. The nurse comes in every once in awhile, checking his vitals and recording them for the tech. The tech brings Sunggyu food, even though he doesn't and refuses to eat it. They also record that.

Constantly being monitored takes a toll on Sunggyu. They regularly withdraw blood every month to see the progression of his life and his life expectancy. Whatever, Sunggyu doesn't care anymore. No one cares so why should he.

A couple months pass before Sunggyu sees Woohyun again. Saddened but delighted, they talk for an hour as visitation time allows. They talk about life outside of the hospital, how people change. Woohyun looks vibrant and is vividly remembered in Sunggyu's dream. Sunggyu can't help but think of how Woohyun's going to make death harder.

Sunggyu refuses to tell Woohyun that he's going to die soon. Instead, a day before his predicted death, he tells Woohyun a lie that there's no visitation hour tomorrow. 

In Sunggyu's last moments, he asks the doctors to never let Woohyun know.

On a rainy night with a starless sky, he closes his eyes for the last time.


End file.
